One of the Light
by The Funtime Writer
Summary: It all started when I got a call from a satyr one day. How was I supposed to know it would throw me into the world of a pyrokinetic demigod and a battle between good and evil? Will Camp Half-Blood ever give me a break from all this craziness?
1. Percy: I Get a Call from a Satyr

**Hello once again everyone! It's me the Author!**

**So anyways, getting down to business, I want to say I'm quite the fan of the Percy Jackson series, and actually Greek mythology in general. I think it's a cool thing to learn about, and was a nice series to read.**

**Moving on, back when I was finishing up the first series, I got into a bit of a PJ phase, and I started thinking of stories, drawing characters and the like. You can check out the drawings on my dA, btw. Link is set as my homepage on my profile.**

**Oh, and also, the 'other boy' in the Poseidon cabin was originally named Lucas, since he is my one of my original characters. However, I figured I had to change his name, considering the whole Luke incident. Besides, I like the name Aidan; it reminds me of the cute vampire from Being Human.**

**But let's get to the point. I hope this chapter isn't too awkward because, let me be honest here, I rarely ever write in first person as Rick Riordan does. I will try my best, and I have also decided that the story won't mainly be viewed by Percy. At the story of each chapter, if I do indeed put this up, there will be an underlined name centered before the actual story. This will let you know who is narrating for the chapter. And also, the chapter name will be written right under that, in case it doesn't fit when I upload it onto FF.**

**So without further ado, I give you 'One of the Light'!**

Percy

**I Get a Call from a Stressed-Out Satyr**

It was just another regular day for me at Camp Half-Blood, sitting in Poseidon's cabin as I talked with my half-brother. Apparently Dad hadn't been lying when he said he'd send some siblings my way, which was actually just one, who I was talking to right now.

"Hey Perc?"

I looked over to Aidan Hayashi, my newest brother, who had only been at the camp for a few weeks. He had black hair that went just above his shoulders and sea green eyes just like mine. A lot of the other campers said we looked a lot alike, and I guess they're right, besides the fact his hair was longer and he was younger than I was.

"Yeah?" I answered back to him, studying his thoughtful expression. Aidan always tended to over think things, always overanalyze. He could probably fit right in with Annabeth and the Athena kids, the way his brain worked.

"Do you ever look around and realize how _weird _this is?" My brother asked as he sat across from me on his own bed, cocking his head to the side slightly as he spoke. "What do you mean, Aid?" I responded, raising a brow in confusion. At least I never had to worry about being bored around my half-brother; he always had something to say.

He ran a few fingers through his hair, sighing. "I mean, do you ever think about how impossible this whole situation is? The fact that the Greek gods even exist, let alone fall in love and have kids? Or the fact that they're still alive, and in America, no doubt! I mean, I thought I was seeing things when-"

"Dude, you're running your mouth again." I interrupted with a grin. He had asked me to stop him whenever he started to talk too much. Maybe it was his Japanese descent that made him such a brainiac.

Aidan gave a nervous laugh, running a few fingers through the salt water fountain that sat perched against the wall in between our bunks. He told me the feel of water always seemed to calm him down, remind him of Dad, since his mother had passed away.

"What the-?"

I looked up to see Aidan jerk his hand out of the fountain, which was frothing and bubbling wildly, mist spraying up into the air and making an indoor rainbow. "It's okay Aid; it's just an IM." I laughed, seeing his panicked expression as he leaped away from the fountain. "An Iris message." I added, just in case he thought it meant instant message, just as I had.

I looked through the swirls of rainbow colors to see a young boy, probably a teenager like me, shifting awkwardly as he looked back through the message. He had shaggy blonde hair that was covered up by a baseball cap, and blue eyes that reminded me of a clean river.

"Hello?" The stranger asked nervously, squinting to look through right at me. "Perseus Jackson?" He asked as he saw my face. "The one and only." I grinned back, although I was still wondering who this guy was.

"Your friend Grover told me about you. I'm Jake, Jake Bramble." The boy lifted off his hat to reveal two pointed horns, showing them to me to prove his connection to the Camp. "So what'cha need, Jake?" I asked the satyr, who was looking around as if to see if anyone was there. "Well, Grover said you're really tough, and I need your help with something."

"Me? Why?"

"Well..." Jake fiddled with one of the strings on his hoodie. "I've found one." He finally said, his voice coming out in a low bleat. "You've found one what?" Aidan piped up, stepping next to me so the satyr could see him.

"A half-blood! I found a half-blood!" He seemed to sparkle with glee for a moment before his expression turned worried again. "Wait, then why are you talking to me? Chiron handles the new guys, not me." Jake frowned at my response. "Well, yes, but I need...I need a fighter's help."

I felt a sudden sinking feeling in my gut as he said that. Was there some sort of monster involved? Was that why this satyr felt like he needed my help?

"Hold on, Jake." Aidan interjected, heading for the cabin door. "I'll get Chiron." He gave me a brief nod before he raced out the door to find our Sagittarian teacher.

"What's wrong Jake? Is it a monster?" I looked hard into the mist, trying to read his expression. The blonde hunched over with a laugh, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Oh gods, no! I could handle that in a heartbeat compared to this!" The satyr laughed, throwing back his head. "Then what is it?" I half-snapped, growing impatient.

"Back!" The door to the Poseidon cabin flung open, Aiden coming in with Chiron trotting in behind him. "Holy Zeus, Aid. Are you sure you don't have some wind god in you with that speed?" I laughed, looking at how my teacher looked more out of breath than my brother did. He returned my question with a cocky grin. "I like to think of it as 'faster than a raging tidal wave'."

"Excuse me, but can we get to the point? What is this about a satyr in need?" Chiron looked past me towards the Iris message. "Oh, I remember you. Jacob Bramble, was it?" The blonde gave a shy nod in response. "Yes, sir. I'm a satyr who was positioned in California."

"So what's the problem?" Chiron pushed, walking up towards the mist. "Well, I found a camper, but..." Jake paused, looking around again as if to check for people. "They are really, _really_ pissed off. Every single time I get near them, they either run away or attack me!"

My mind scrambled as I thought about what he said. "'They'? There's more than one?" I finally asked, scratching my head in confusion. That satyr shook his head no violently. "No no, it's just one. I just don't really know who they are."

There was a moment of silence as I heard Chiron give a sort of snort. "You don't even know who they are? How is that even possible?" The blonde gave a sort of flinch, bleating in embarrassment. "Well, they always wear this hoodie and sunglasses, so I've never really seen their face. And they never talk, so I don't even have a voice to go by! Every time I try and speak with them, they just write down their answer! It's freaking _hard_, ok?"

I felt a stab of pity as the satyr rubbed his watery eyes. "How do you even know they're a half-blood?" Aidan asked in a calm voice. The blonde murmured something under his breath as he sniffled, but I didn't hear it.

"They did what?" I asked, confused. "They shoot fire at me! FIRE! I hate fire! It burns down forests and kills things!" Jake bleated pitifully, wiping tears out of his eyes. "So I need you to help me because you can control water! I keep getting burned, damn it!"

Chiron and I looked over at each other, exchanging expressions. "Should we help him?" Aidan asked aloud, breaking the silence. The Sagittarius gave him a stern look as he nodded. "If they are hurting people, we need to get them to camp as soon as possible."

I took a deep breath, following Chiron out of the cabin as I started my next adventure.


	2. Percy: I Negotiate with a Pyromaniac

Percy

**I Negotiate with a Pyromaniac**

"Oh, thank the gods! You're here!" Was what I heard the moment Annabeth, Clarisse and I descended to the ground of San Diego on our Pegasi. The moment I stepped onto the ground I was ambushed and hugged viciously by a teary-eyed satyr. "Whoa whoa whoa, little guy! No need to cry me a river here!" I said, pushing the blonde off of me I was got back on my feet, Clarisse giving a snicker behind me.

See, if it had been up to me, I would've come here with just Annabeth. But Chiron told me that since the half-blood was dangerous that we needed some firepower (not literally like the rogue demigod) and that's where Clarisse came in.

"Sorry, sorry." Jake backed off, ruffling his hair in embarrassment. "It's just, you have no idea how long I've been dealing with this kid. They're vicious, man!" The satyr threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "But now you guys are here, so I just got...overexcited." The blonde gave me a shy smile. "Thanks for helping out, man. I really appreciate it."

I was about to respond when Clarisse shoved past me. "Cut the sentimental bullshit. Tell me where this kid is so I can kick their ass!" The red head cracked her knuckles in anticipation. I scowled as I realized that this was how it would probably be the whole time she was there. "Can you show us where they are?" Annabeth finally said as she stepped forward, her Yankee baseball cap in hand. Jacob gave a worried nod, motioning for us to follow him as he headed down the street.

We had been walking for what seemed like centuries when the blonde told us to stop, peeking around the corner of the street before turning back to us. "Come look." He said quietly, giving us a gesture to peek around the corner with him. "There they are."

My eyes followed where the satyr was pointed until they came to rest upon a teenager, probably no older than I was who was sitting up against a motorcycle. They had a black hoodie, one which cast a shadow that almost completely hid their face, which was accompanied by sunglasses. They had dark grey pants, a black studded belt, and black boots on with fingerless leather gloves, one which held a shake that they were drinking while the other rested upon the seat on the cycle. Honestly, I thought they looked like a total punk, but I kept quiet considering how Clarisse and her siblings dressed just about the same way.

But what probably surprised me the most was that there was absolutely no one else on the street besides us. Was everyone avoiding this kid?

"That is a killer bike." Clarisse hummed, examining the completely black motorcycle from our make-shift cover. "Man, she's got to be an Ares kid. Only we have that good of taste." She laughed loudly, receiving a shush from Jacob. "Try and be calm; I need you to follow me."

I watched the demigod as we approached, following behind the satyr who led us right up to them. "Um, hi..." He started, holding out a hand for them to shake, which they didn't. The teenager tossed their drink into a nearby garbage can and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. I squinted to read the text as they typed something and held it up for us to see.

_What the hell do you want? _It read.

"Well...I uh...I told you that you needed to come with me, but you kept...you know, attacking me." Jake shifted his weight on his feet, er, concealed hooves, nervously. "You need to come to camp with us. The monsters will keep coming after you if you don't."

The phone was held up again. _Fuck that. You're obviously insane._

"Listen, if you still don't believe me, than why can you control fire? Do you have a logical explanation for that?"

_I'd rather believe in pyrokinesis than some crackpot theory that the Greek gods exist and that one of them is my real father_.

"My dad is Poseidon." I interrupted, stepping forward. "And I can control water, and there are kids back at camp who can make plants grow and everything! It's all true!" I looked around the deserted street to verify no one was there before I gave a sharp whistle, Blackjack and two other Pegasi descending to the ground. "See? Greek mythology is _real._" I gave a reassuring point to Blackjack, who neighed in response.

The kid was silent for a moment before they had up a hand, a large flame igniting in the air above it, causing us and the horses to step back. The phone was held up once more for us to see. _Just go away. I'm fine on my own; I don't need to be dragged off to some funny farm in Virginia for 'protection'._

"But you'll be safer there! Please, just come with us!" Annabeth pleaded, yelping as the flame grew larger, flaring angrily and hot sparks flying left and right, although the teenager seemed to be unaffected by the heat.

"_Go away..." _I heard them growl in a low voice, too low for me to tell their gender.

A wall of fire flared up from out of nowhere, creating a sort of barrier around the enigmatic demigod. Clarisse drew a small rod from out of her pocket, which extended into a spear. "Hold on! We've got to reason with them!" I interjected, stepping in front of the overly aggressive redhead. "Five minutes." She snarled as I turned back the half-blood who was surrounded by flames.

"Listen, I know you don't know who we are, and we don't know who you are, but we're just trying to help you!" I called out over the roar of the fire. I jerked as the flames immediately snuffed themselves out, revealing the demigod on their motorcycle, the engine revving as if they were about to drive off. They put their cell phone back into their pocket before fishing out a post-it note, scribbling something onto it before tossing the piece of paper at me.

_How in the hell could you help me? My parents are dead, and I'm constantly attacked! I'm living in a broken down apartment with barely enough money and no family, and you expect me to just leave my home, my things, and what little of a life I have?_

I took a deep breath, taking a step towards the teenager. "I might not be able to help you, but your brothers and sisters can."

I saw eyebrows raise from behind the sunglasses. "That's right; you have siblings. And they're all waiting for you back at camp." I took a few steps away from them, mounting Blackjack. "If you come with us, you can see them." I baited, watching as the demigod hesitantly got off their motorcycle, once again pulling out their cell phone. I saw Annabeth cross her fingers and Jake hide behind Clarisse for protection.

We all smiled as the half-blood held up the phone.

_I'll go, but I want to bring my stuff; all of it._

I gave a victorious laugh, though I knew getting that motorcycle to camp would be a whole other story.


	3. : My New Life Begins

**Quick Authors note; harsh language in this chapter**

?

**My New Life Begins**

I couldn't believe what was happening. At this exact moment I was getting off of a Pegasus, something that isn't supposed to exist, and arriving at some camp that a bunch of 'demigods' lived in. My mind was still reeling, thinking of how impossible this whole situation was; the Greek gods, mythology being real, just everything in general. I decided I would need some proof before I even _started_ to believe what was going on.

I followed the one who said his name was Percy through the camp, dozens of kids stopping what they were doing to stop and stare, some even waving to me in a friendly way. I just ignored them; they had no idea what I'd been through, spoiled little-

"Chiron!"

I looked ahead as I saw Percy wave to a man. No, wait...

My jaw nearly dropped as an actual, real life Sagittarius came trotting up to us. "Hello. Are you the new camper?" He held a hand out to me, but I refused to shake it. I was still, well, _shaken_ by everything that was going on. My naturally antisocial nature didn't help, either. The half-horse said nothing as he withdrew his hand, looking to Percy and the other three, who I learned were named Clarisse, Annabeth, and Jacob.

I still didn't tell them my name, or even speak. I had learned over the years that keeping your identity secret is key for survival. That's why I always wore clothes that made it hard to tell if I was a boy or a girl; the benefit of having the upper hand.

And I stayed that way, absolutely silent, although I used the text screen on my phone to 'speak' when necessary. I followed Percy and the Sagittarian teacher around the camp wordlessly, only observing as other kids stopped and looked over at me, such as a bunch of superficial looking girls talking about how I 'looked like a ruffian' or how a group of muscular boys were talking amongst themselves about how I dressed.

But I should've paid attention to where as I was walking, since the moment I looked up I ran into Percy, who had stopped. "Oh, sorry." He apologized quickly; perhaps he was afraid of me? The black haired teenager pointed to a cabin that was right next to us. "This is the Hermes cabin. You'll be staying here until your, uh, Godparent speaks up."

I only nodded and began to follow him again as he started showing me around the area, known to them as Camp Half-Blood. Supposedly, 'regular' people never came because on the outside it looked like a privately-owned strawberry field due to something called the 'Mist'. Apparently I still had a lot to learn from this funny farm.

Before I knew it, day turned into night, and there I was, sitting at a grand table with other kids, ones who were 'children of Hermes' or 'unclaimed'. I stared down at my plate and goblet, which were completely empty.

"You've got to tell them what you want."

I looked over to my left at the boy who had spoken. He had shaggy red hair, green eyes, and a line of freckles that went across his cheeks. He held up his own chalice. "Water." He said aloud, as if the cup could hear him. I was about to type about how he was insane before the goblet filled up with the clear liquid in the blink of an eye. The boy looked over to me and smiled. "You can have anything you want, as long as it isn't alcoholic, that is."

_Damn. I could really use a drink right now._

"I'm Mason, by the way." He gave me a wide grin, holding out a hand to me, which I still didn't shake. "Hey, that's fine with me. You're still adjusting; it'll take some time to open up." The redhead smiled at me before turning back to his own meal.

I looked down hesitantly as I picked up my chalice. Could this thing really give me anything I wanted? I leant down, almost putting my mouth up against the chilled gold and whispering so no one could hear me.

The corners of my mouth turned up into a grin as the goblet filled up to the top with my favorite drink, Sprite, which I drank down almost immediately. I hadn't been able to drink it in a while, since I was trying to save my money; I always drank all of it right away, and it really was just a waste.

I whispered experimentally to my plate, the platter of gold instantly filling up with pizza, cookies, and a few of my other favorite foods. I had to admit that this was pretty fucking sweet; for a madhouse, anyways.

But then something began to happen. People started to take their leftover food and dump it into a fire, saying something quietly with a serious expression. "They're offering food to the Gods." Mason spoke up, causing me to turn and look at him. He was getting up with his own plate. "I don't know who my mom or dad is yet, so I pray for them to tell me every offering." He gave me a sort of gentle smile. "Maybe you should try it, too."

I watched wordlessly as he went over and got in line, waiting his turn so he could ask the Gods just which one of them was his Godparent.

_Should I go?_, I found myself thinking. _Should I ask who my real dad is, ask if this all really is true?_

I could see people look over and watch me as I get in line with a plate of leftover cake. I thought of what to say with each and every step as I drew closer to having my own turn.

The flames grew larger as I approached, and I found myself staring into the fire as it was my turn. I looked down at my plate before I dumped it in, deciding I should tell the gods just how I felt.

_If one of you really is my father, then get your fucking lazy ass down here and say so. Do you have any idea how hard my life had been because of you? I have no idea what's going on and you don't even have the courtesy to come down here and say 'Hey, I'm your father'? What in the __**hell**__ is wrong with you?_

"Can you try and hurry up?" A blonde girl behind me huffed, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. I gave her a nod before turning back to the hearth.

_I just want to let you know, __**Dad**__, that I hate you. I hate you more than anyone on this entire planet. I sincerely hope you roll over and die, because it's what scum like you deserve. Fuck you._

The moment I was finished the offering fire completely burnt out, receiving gasps from all the other campers. "What did you say?" The girl behind me snapped angrily, looking over at the fire I had deliberately snuffed out. I only shrugged as I turned and left the dining hall with an odd sense of satisfaction.

_That's what I think of your godly stature, jackass._


	4. Percy : The Camp and I Watch a Fight

Percy

**The Camp and I Watch a Fight**

"Percy! Percy, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see who was shaking me, to see who woke me up. I don't know why it'd be anyone other than Aidan, though; we were the only kids in the Poseidon cabin, since Tyson was back in the Cyclops forges.

I rubbed at my eyes, sitting up with a yawn to look at my half-brother. "What...?" I asked groggily, still half-asleep. Aidan had a mixed look of excitement and worry on his face. "Clarisse is fighting the new guy!"

I got up and dressed as fast as I possibly could, following my brother out to the field where the two were supposedly duking it out.

Clarisse was standing there with her electric spear drawn, looking like she was going to tear someone to pieces. "I'm tired of your damn attitude! You don't speak or anything! Do you think you're better than us? Huh?"

The new kid just stood there expressionless, their hands tucked into the pockets of their orange Camp Half-Blood hoodie, although they still wore the sunglasses.

I looked around as Clarisse ran at the other demigod, spear pointed forward as she charged. Chiron and Mr. D were nowhere to be seen, so as far as everyone was concerned, there was no one who could stop the fight.

I was about to intervene when the enigmatic teenager did a flip into the air, flying over Clarisse and landing yards away from her. The redhead turned around angrily, nostrils flaring like an angry bull. "You think you're cute, huh? We'll see who laughs when I send you home in a body bag!"

Once again I was about to intervene when I saw a kid from the Hermes cabin named Mason toss the unarmed demigod a sword, which they caught like an expert. They turned back to Clarisse, taking an offensive stance as if to challenge the older, bigger opponent.

They charged at each other, sword clashing against spear, each one dodging the others attacks. They both seemed evenly matched to me, but either one of them could've been holding back. At one point I noticed a pair of cracked sunglasses on the ground, but when I looked up I _still _couldn't see the demigod's faces. Perhaps Clarisse could see it, or was she too caught up in the heat of battle? That's a typical Ares kid for you; stab first, think later.

I quickly lost interest in stopping them, becoming genuinely curious as to who would win the fight, or perhaps I just wanted to see Clarisse get her ass beat. Either one could make my day a lot better.

I got my answer as Clarisse's spear was flung out of her grip by a well-planned parry, the weapon flying out of her hand. I watched closely as the daughter of Ares tried to make a grab for her opponent, seizing their hood, which tore off with a loud rip.

Everyone, including myself, watched, stunned as the half-blood stood there completely unmasked.

The new demigod...was a _girl_.

All the girls from the Aphrodite cabin made 'oohs' and 'ahs' as they caught sight of her, the girl who had flawless, creamy white skin and long brown hair, which was only enunciated by really_, really_ blue eyes. I'm serious, take the bluest blue you've ever seen and multiply it by a hundred, and then multiply _that _by a hundred, and then maybe you'll get an idea of how blue her eyes were; they were _blue._

I saw a look of panic briefly cross over her face as she saw that her disguise was ruined, her identity revealed. The brunette looked around at everyone staring at her, all the jealous girls and all the love struck boys.

"So what?" She said suddenly. "I'm a girl; big deal!" She threw down the sword she had been using and began to walk back towards the cabins when someone interrupted her.

"Hold it!"

I looked over towards the voice, watching as a battered Clarisse stood to her feet. "You're not even going to tell us your name, coward?" She snapped, a piece of her hair 'spontaneously' catch fire afterwards.

"My name?" The brunette asked rhetorically, her back still turned to the daughter of Ares. "My name..." She spun around, jabbing a finger into her chest. "Is Laura! And don't forget it, you battle crazy punk!"

Laura snapped her fingers mere seconds before the rest of Clarisse's mop caught on fire, the brunette turning on her heels with a huff and leaving, not even acting satisfied with defeating her opponent. Everyone could only watch her as she left, trying to pick their jaws off of the ground, the daughter of Ares still trying to put out the fire in her hair that was trying to spread.

I turned to Aidan with a surprised look, my half-brother looking back to me. "Well..." He finally said, clearing his throat. "That was unexpected."


	5. Laura : I Get a Surrogate Father

Laura

**I Get a Surrogate Father**

It was after nightfall, but I didn't care as I continued to walk around camp, taking paths I knew would keep me away from other people. They were all so shallow that it left a bad taste in my mouth; none of them knew what it was like to truly suffer, to truly feel loss.

God, that sounded a lot better before I thought it aloud. How angsty...

I looked ahead of me as I walked, hearing the calming sound of waves as I spotted the sea, a pristine beach of white sand laid out before me. I didn't even care if I was possibly leaving the camp's boundaries, its 'protective borders'; I wanted to see the ocean.

I slid down to my feet in the warm sand, slipping off my black boots to let my feet feel the ocean as the tide swept back and forth. With a grin, and a small, _small_ feeling of guilt, I snuck a chalice from the dining hall out of my backpack. I whispered my favorite drink to it once more, but when I went to take a sip, I tasted nothing but air.

"It only works in the dining hall, kid."

With a scowl, I looked over at who was standing on the beach next to me. He was a man, lean but only slightly muscular, with slightly grayed blonde hair that was held back by a runner's band to keep it out of his eyes. He wore a white tank shirt and some thin blue cargo shorts that were accompanied by running shoes, stained with dirt and mud as if he had been walking for centuries. And even though he looked like a jogger, he had something resembling an earpiece for a cell phone. Not to mention the guy was jogging in place the entire time I was looking at him, as if he was some restless spirit who needed to move constantly.

"Are you one of the teachers from the camp?" I asked the stranger cautiously as I slipped the golden cup back into my bag. The man laughed, taking a seat next to me with a grin. "Nah; I'm just a guy running with the wind." He answered back cryptically.

Some answer, I scoffed inwardly, scooting away from him and continuing to look at the ocean. "Hey, you want one?" The stranger asked suddenly, causing me to look over at him. He was offering me a bottle of Sprite, the other 5 of the six-pack sitting on the sand next to him, which was strange considering I never saw him bring it. "A little birdie told me you like them." He added with a smile, his green eyes seeming to glow with friendliness.

I took it cautiously, popping the cap and taking a sip before I spoke again. "So who are you, anyways?"

The stranger opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a sound of something vibrating came from his pocket. "Excuse me a moment." He stood up, taking out his phone as he took a few steps away. Though my hearing was good, I couldn't really make out what the raspy voices on the other line were saying, and oddly enough, they reminded me of snakes.

"Martha, just tell them I'm busy. How hard can it be to give a message from a messenger?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "I don't care; I've been doing this job for millennia! They can wait, unless they want a personal 'present' from me. My Gods, how many miracles must I perform to get some credit?"

And that's when it clicked. Now, believe me, my Greek mythology knowledge was just about as good as a toddler's on how to drive, but I knew how to put two and two together.

"You're Hermes, the messenger god, right?"

The man snapped his phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket before turning to me. "Oh wow, finally someone who doesn't say 'the thief god'." He grinned, once again sitting down next to me. "But aren't you?" I replied with a cocky smile, taking another gulp of soda. The god only laughed, taking a sip of some other beverage he brought out of nowhere.

So, much to my surprise, there I was, talking with the apparently real Greek god Hermes. He taught me a few things about himself, since my mythology was awful. Apparently he invented the internet. Someone just moved up on my list of favorite gods, which reminds me to actually _make _a list of favorite gods.

"So, Laura, was it? How do you like the camp so far?"

I took a big sip of soda before replying. "It fuckin' sucks." I responded curtly, not bothering to censor myself in front of him. "Sorry to hear that. But hey, with all the attention you're grabbing, your dad will show up sooner or later!"

"Fuck him; I don't need a father."

Hermes did a sort of frown at that comment, his eyes looking as if he was lost in thought. "If no one claims you, you're always welcome to be one of my kids."

I gave him a brief glance before I turned my gaze back to the sea. "Are you sure it isn't your mother that's a god? You sort of remind me of Athena, with that free spirit of yours."

I took a big chug of soda as if I was about to say something distasteful, which I was. "My mother was nothing more than a godly pain in the ass. There's no way she had any sort of holy stature." I scowled, drumming my finger on the plastic of my soda. "Apparently she hates me because I 'drove off' her oh-so-wonderful husband."

"That's too bad. Hey, what did your mother do for a living?" Hermes asked suddenly, causing me to look over at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him with a raised brow. "Well, sometimes the gods pick someone who reminds them of their element or likelihood. For example, Athena would fall in love with a smart young man with a strong opinion and a good sense of moral justice."

"But didn't she plead to eternal chastity?" I interjected, taking another swig of drink as the messenger god nodded. "Yeah, she did. It pretty much gives a literal meaning to the term 'brain child'."

I gave a small laugh, which died down quickly as I thought of how to answer his question. "All I remember about her is that she liked bright, warm places. Oh, and throwing empty bottles of scotch at people when she got in a drunken hissy fit." I muttered something foul under my breath at that last part, thinking of my clashes with the glass alcohol containers.

"Sounds like Ares could be your dad, what with the violence and all. Then again, your mother might have changed after your dad left."

"I hope he isn't. Those kids at his cabin are bastards."

"Yeeeeah, there pretty much are. They get it from their father. He _is_ the god of war."

"I'd hate to have to tell _him_ I got an F on my report card."

That made Hermes chuckle as he pulled his phone back out of his pocket. I noticed for the first time as he was typing something into the keypad that he had two snakes slithering up and down the antenna, just like...

"Just like a caduceus." I found myself saying aloud with a smile. "Aren't you also a god of medicine?"

The god of thieves gave me a grin. "In a way, but medicine is mostly Apollo and his kid's line of work." I gave a small nod as I opened up another bottle of Sprite.

"Hey Laura, I'd like you to say hello to George and Martha."

I turned to him and was about to ask who until I noticed he was pointing to the snakes. "You _named _them? That totally isn't weird."

_We can hear you, you know_, a raspy feminine voice spoke in my head, who I just assumed would be Martha. The other one just mumbled something about having a craving for mice; I didn't really catch it.

"So Laura, what's your full name?"

"I actually don't know. I forgot it a long time ago, along with my birthday."

"Rats. I was gonna see if I could look up your record, maybe see if I could find out your parent."

_Rats? Where? I love rats!_, said George.

"Record?" I asked, raising a brow questioningly while ignoring the snake. 

"Yeah. Since there have been so many incidents, the gods have kept track of the children they've sired for centuries." Hermes gave a sort of sigh."The ones we remember, anyways, which is actually not much."

"Nice to know I'm important. And what is this 'sired' bullshit? I'm a person, not a horse."

The messenger god laughed, giving me a concerning pat on my shoulder. "Yeah, I never really liked the term either."

_You've got a call from Apollo on line three_, came George's voice. "Tell him I'm in a meeting." Hermes said, waving at the snake dismissively. _He says it's urgent_, Martha added with a tone of urgency. _Remember the last time you put him off? He lit all of the plants in the Herbal department on fire._

Fire?

I thought hard for a moment as Hermes got up and walked a distance away to talk to this 'Apollo' person. I knew that was the name of one of the Greek gods, but I couldn't remember which one. Could this guy be my father? Why did he leave me alone with an abusive mother? Why did he never check in on me, or even tell me happy birthday, or-

"Hey Laura, I gotta go."

The voice of the messenger god snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ok. Have a good century, Herms." I gave the god a wave as he started to jog away, out of my sight in the blink of an eye.

I gave a look up to the stars, thinking deeply. Just _who_ was my father?


	6. Percy: The Good, The Bad, and The Laura

Percy

**There's Good, there's Bad, and then there's Laura**

It had been a few days now, but I honestly couldn't remember the last time I saw Laura. Mason had told me she had holed herself up in the Hermes cabin, still wearing her torn hoodie and refusing to come out. She only talked to him, which I was relieved to here; Laura really needed some friends, and her and Mason seemed really close. Although now that I think about it, she never let anyone see her besides him; unless they wanted to get toasted, which really bummed out the Aphrodite kids. All of them wanted to give her a makeover _desperately_, as if it was the one thing they wanted to do before they died. I had actually seen a few of them pulling crazy stunts to get her out of hiding, but apparently Laura was too smart for that.

And that's when things began to escalate.

I was a bit confused when I saw a girl named Felicia talking to the Stoll brothers outside of the shower room, which I had seen Laura go into earlier that day. I saw the daughter of the love goddess hand them 4 golden drachma and something that was white; I really couldn't tell what, though.

I got a big sinking feeling in my chest as I saw the two sneak into the Girls' section of the bath house, emerging seconds later with something bright orange, gray, black, and something that looked like a towel in their hands, much to Felicia's glee. I tried to get closer to hear what they were saying, but the three broke up their conversation and split before I got close enough.

I was about to ask Connor what the whole thing was about when I saw an angry, and I do mean _angry_ Laura come stalking out of the bath house, no longer wearing her hoodie, jeans, and boots, but a _dress_; a short white sun dress with lace and ribbons that went to just above her knees, accompanied by a pair of black leggings underneath. Besides that, she didn't have socks or shoes, since she was clutching a pair of heels in her hand by the straps.

Her gaze immediately snapped to me, and I got the urge to run as she stormed over to me. "Who did it?" She seemed to growl, as if even _being_ in a dress infuriated her. "Um...Uh..." I looked away from her angry face, briefly glancing at the Stoll brothers and Felicia. They only seemed to laugh at me, so I decided I deserved to get even.

"It was them." I said with an evil grin, pointing towards the three whose expressions immediately grew fearful. I watched laughing as Laura made a flying leap, tackling Travis, who held her things, to the ground, snatching her clothes back. I got a bit closer to see what she was going to say; for the sake of curiosity.

"You're lucky you're dad invented the internet, because I'd gut you like a fish otherwise." She growled, getting off of the snickering demigod and turning her attention to Felicia, who cowered behind the other Stoll brother. "And you better not do this shit again, or I swear to god I'll-"

"Laura!LAURA!"

My attention snapped away from the four demigods to see who had been calling out. I turned to see Mason, one of the unclaimed, running towards us with an excited expression. I saw Laura shift awkwardly in her dress as he approached, which made me think a little something extra was happening between them.

"Hi." She said shyly, walking up to him. I saw his face grow red as he looked her up and down, and honestly, I didn't blame him. "So what's up? Something the matter?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms. "Uh...well..."

Mason shook himself like a wet dog. "Laur, you'll never guess what happened to me!" The redhead finally said, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What?" She asked back with an excited expression. "I found out who my dad is!"

Laura's expression grew into a mix of sad and irritated. "Who is it?" She asked after a moment of silence, giving a small smile. "Hephaestus! You know, the god of the smith and jewelry and stuff?"

"Real manly, Mason." She laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"Ouch, my feelings."

I glanced over to see Felicia give a relieved sigh, looking over at the two of them with a smile. "Ah, young love. How cute." The smile was wiped off of her face as she got pelted with Laura's unworn heels, which shut her up pretty fast.

"So anyways, Laur, I thought I'd make you something to celebrate."

It was at that point my dumb brain registered what Felicia meant as I watched Mason pull out a blue jeweled bracelet out of his pocket, slipping it onto his friend's wrist like one would a wedding ring. My jaw dropped to the floor as I watched him sling an arm around Laura and pull her into a bear hug.

"Oh, and it gets better! Press down on that jewel there!" The redhead said as he pulled away from the hug. Laura looked down at the bracelet hesitantly, but pressed down on a gemstone that was almost as blue as her eyes. I should have known a kid of Hephaestus knew how to pimp out something like a bracelet. With a bright flash of light, the bracelet shifted and changed into a silver handled sword, the hilt ordained with intricate designs and patterns while the blade was long and menacing.

"Awesome! " Laura's face grew happy as she turned the sword in her hands. "Oh, it gets even better! Name any weapon you want and it'll change in a snap!" The son of Hephaestus snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Oh really?" The brunette gave him a challenging smile. "Alright then…let's see here…how about a gun?" We all stared and watched the sword, but it did nothing.

"It's got to be a melee weapon. I haven't figured out ranged weapons yet." Mason explained with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Ok…. How about….how about a katana? Those are cool."

At the very mention of the word, the sword spun to life, its form shifting and changing before our very eyes. When the flash of light had diminished, Laura was holding a one-sided blade that was long and thin, it's Olympian silver handle decorated with the gems from the bracelet.

She gave the sword an experimental swing, the air hissing as it cut through it. "Kickass! This is way better than anything those Ares punks have!"

"Who're you callin' a punk?"

I recognized the voice immediately, my face turning into a frown as I turned to see Clarisse, arms crossed and looking fairly pissed. "If I'm such a punk, what does that make you, huh?" The redhead's eyes narrowed threateningly. I looked back to Laura as I saw her grow a cocky smile, the samurai sword still in her hand. "I dunno; someone better than you, I guess."

Clarisse's nostrils flared at that comment, the redhead reaching for the back pocket of her torn jeans, pulling out a rod that turned into her electric spear. "A spear, huh? It suits a barbarian like you." Laura smirked, giving the sword a twirl in her hand and whispering something, the katana morphing into some kind of blade on a chain, the other end having some sort of spiked ball. I honestly had no idea what it was that the brunette was twirling around, so I turned to Mason to ask him.

The redhead was looking right back at me when I turned. "It's a kusarigama, otherwise known as a chain sickle. It's actually a good choice, in my opinion. The chain is often used to entangle the opponents sword or spear, pulling it out of the enemy's grip while a slashing motion is made with the blade."

"But the camp doesn't allow any serious injuries."

Mason's face paled instantly. "Oh shit..." The redhead muttered, his wide green eyes looking at me. "Laura doesn't know that we have violence restrictions."

My gaze turned back to Laura in a panic. The brunette flipped over the daughter of Ares, doing a spin that entangled her opponent's legs in her chain, which could magically grow longer and shorter at her will, the spiked ball scraping against Clarisse's leg, tearing her jeans and leaving a trail of blood. The scraggly redhead fell to the ground, spear still in hand, stabbing at the chains as Laura slowly dragged her across the ground, pulling her closer at an agonizing pace.

"Laura, stop! You can't hurt her! It's against the camp's rules!" I called out as the brunette raised her sickle over her head, acting as if she didn't hear me.

Laura was about to strike down when Clarisse gave a kick, the chain unwinding from around her legs, the spiked weight coming in contact with the bottom of the brunette's jaw. I winced as I saw a trail of blood trail down her chin, leaving a stream of red as it dripped onto the ground and ran down her neck.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, that the pain would make her stop. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked from the daughter of Ares to the weapon in her hand. She looked as if she was thinking hard, and I saw her lips moving, but I really didn't hear anything.

Clarisse gasped loudly, taking a step back in fear as Laura raised her new weapon. And honestly, she had all the reason to.

Staring the daughter of Ares straight in the face was a menacing silver scythe. It's black pole was almost as tall as Laura herself, and it had two extra extensions at the top and bottom ends. I didn't know what they were for, but I guess I can ask about that later, when someone _isn't_ about to be killed. The silver blade of the scythe distended out several feet, curving into a menacing crescent.

Apparently Laura didn't know about one of the camp's most important rules; no scythes.

Ever since Kronos' defeat, the camp has been wary of anything with his symbol, a scythe, considering how they believed he could see through the weapon, a theory that came from how Silena spoke to him through a silver scythe charm. The camp considered the scythe a sign of death, misfortune, and rebellion against the gods.

I used to wonder just what made the scythe so bad. I used to think it was just a farming tool... until I learned its other, more sinister use; decapitation.

A huge crowd had gathered around Laura and Clarisse, filled with faces showing expressions of fear and excitement. Many of them cheered as Laura swung the scythe, merely missing Clarisse by centimeters as the redhead jumped back. "H-hey! You can't use that! It's against the-" The daughter of Ares was silenced as the brunette grabbed on e of the handles near the blade, using it to pivot the weapon and send it slashing back at her enemy.

What scared me even more than Laura's weapon... was Laura herself. She seemed so at ease with using the scythe, wielding it with a sense of elegance, grace, and power. She seemed right at home using the death machine, even if it was a symbol of someone who tried to kill us all.

Everyone gasped, a few screaming, as Clarisse was kicked onto her stomach, her spear flying off somewhere unreachable. The redhead struggled to get up, but was stopped as Laura snuck the tip of her scythe's blade under the crook of her neck where it met with her chin. Clarisse, someone I knew as a total hothead and battle-crazy jerk, had a look of shear panic on her face as the silver edge was lightly pressed against her skin, lightly drawing blood, Laura's expression cold and unmoving.

"STOP IT!" I cried out in a panic, rushing forward. I could briefly see Laura's eyes widen for a moment, her face growing confused right before she was hit with a powerful blast of water from a fountain that had been behind me. People scrambled left and right to avoid the small wave as Laura was knocked to the ground, her scythe morphing back into a bracelet on her right hand.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**"

I turned to see Chiron and Dionysus running towards us looking absolutely_ pissed_. Clarisse, who was still gasping for air as she tried to wipe away the small amount of blood on her neck, pointed furiously at Laura. "She...she tried to kill me! With a SCYTHE!"

I watched as the soaked brunette looked up in confusion, looking at everyone around her before looking right at me. Her eyes showed disbelief and shock as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What just happened?"


	7. : Time to Go

**?**

**It's Time**

I sat, horrified, watching through the seeing glass as the brunette swung the scythe around with little difficulty, as if she was born to wield it. _She was getting too violent_, I thought. _She's going to really hurt someone._

But what could I do? This was probably my fault in the first place! I mean, I'm probably the one who sired her! She's my responsibility, yet I...

Yet I did nothing. Totally not cool.

I turned around to the approaching sound of footsteps, facing Hermes as he walked into my chambers. "Don't you think you should step up to the plate and go see her?" The messenger god asked me as he raised a brow skeptically. "I can't until I know for sure, Herms. You know how it is."

"But she might kill that girl. Ares will be furious if she does, which reminds me..." My friend took a few steps forward, tapping lightly on the glass mirror at Laura. "I saw him eyeing your daughter. I think he's got a thing for her since she's a wicked fighter and all."

"So he doesn't care that she's about to kill his kid? And what about him and Aphy?"

"He said he was going to 'teach her a lesson', but I don't know. You know how he can be; all bark, no bite." Hermes responded, crossing his arms as he lied against the wall behind him. "Besides, you know he likes it spontaneous. He's probably just gotten bored and needs something to spice it up."

"No way, man. He is not going to lay one grubby finger on my little girl!" I snapped, a nearby lily I had in my room catching fire, which really sucked because Hera gave it to me as a gift. "Well, then get your godly ass down there and go see her." Herms responded, motioning to my vehicle that was parked outside. "You know what? I think I will! Thanks, Hermes. You're not too bad, even if you are a thieving bastard."

"Still holding a grudge about your cows? Come on man, I gave you my lyre. Let it go."

"Whatever. See you later, Herms." I gave a friendly wave as I got into my 'car', starting it up and beginning to 'drive' off of Mt. Olympus. I could faintly hear my friend call out a goodbye as I drove away.

"Catch you later, Apollo!"


	8. Percy: Talk About Creepy

**Percy**

**Talk About Creepy**

It had been exactly one day since Laura went crazy. Chiron and Dionysus had locked her in some sort of magical cell and tried to take away her weapon bracelet, but for some reason, it wouldn't come off of her wrist. Even the one who made it, Mason, had no idea why it was sticking to its owner.

Out of all the events, there was one that kept bugging me; the fact that Laura didn't remember any of it.

Chiron had let her out to talk to me, if only for a little while. That's what I was doing at this exact moment, actually. Too bad this conversation was getting me nowhere.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't remember?" I asked her again for the third time as we walked around camp, Chiron not too far behind us. "For the last time, I only remember part of it. I mean, I remember the part with the chain sickle, but..." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she was lost deep in thought. "It's all black after that. I don't...I don't remember anything. Sorry." Her shoulders drooped, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I just wish I knew what happened..."

"Well on the bright side, you stopped before you seriously hurt anyone. Actually, I think you're more hurt than Clarisse is." I gave a small point to the band-aid on my friend's chin. "Ugh, don't remind me. It hurts like a bitch." Laura gave it a light rub, grimacing slightly before turning back to me with a scowl. "I'm still kind of pissed about the water, by the way."

I gave a sigh. So she was still mad about that? Great; just great. I mean, it wasn't completely my fault. How was_ I _supposed to know that the fountain was filled with salt water? Then again, I _am_ Poseidon's kid.

My gaze returned to Laura as she began to speak again. "Well, I'm just glad it's over. I should probably apologize to what's-her-name, but I don't think-"

She was interrupted by a loud sound, one that I recognized almost immediately. I watched, confused, as an all too familiar bright red Maserati came driving up from the other side of the hill, a familiar face stepping out of the car as they parked it right in the middle of camp.

"Apollo?"

I ran up to the sun god with a confused expression. "Why are you here?" I asked him, Chiron trotting up behind me. He seemed a bit more...formal than he usually did. Although he still wore a white polo, brown pants, and some white tennis shoes, as if he was going golfing or something, his literally sun-kissed hair seemed to be straighter than usual, and the sunglasses he usually wore were tucked into the front of his shirt, showing off his blue eyes.

And that's when it hit me.

I looked straight at the sun god's eyes, ones that were as blue as blue could get, as if the essence of the sky was eternalized in his irises. And then I looked back at Laura, who was looking straight at us, who also had the same sort of eyes. It all made sense to me now; the fire, the eyes, just...everything.

"Oh Zeus..." Was all I could mutter as I saw the sun god walk up to who could only be his daughter.

"Hey kiddo." He started, smiling awkwardly at the brunette, who's expression was a mix of surprise and confusion; the bad kind. "How's it goin? I heard from Herms a new kid was at camp, and lookie here! It's my own-"

Several gasps elicited from all the other campers (and surprisingly myself) as we watched Laura take a step forward, drawing back her hand before she punched the god of the sun straight in the nose and knocking him to the floor.

"You stay away from me!" She snapped, storming off and slamming a door shut behind her, an audible click ringing out. Once again Laura had locked herself in Cabin Eleven.

A few of Apollo's kids ran up to him, helping the controller of the sun to his feet as he clutched his bloody nose, which was healed in an instant. The blonde said nothing to them, though, and slowly walked over to the door with the caduceus symbol on it.

"Laura, please come talk to me." He spoke with a pleading voice at first, knocking lightly on the door. The sun god had to jump back however, as a burst of flames erupted the exact spot he had been standing. "Go away!" Came a voice from inside the cabin, causing the sun god to frown.

"Laura, sweetie, I'm a god. I can get in there anyways."

"Why don't you go to hell, you stupid jerk?"

Apollo's face grew from relaxed to something angry. "Laura Callisto Blake, open this door_ right now_." He said sternly. "Make me!" Came his daughter's response, causing the blonde to let out a sigh and turn to me. "Hold these for me, will you?" He asked rhetorically, throwing me the keys to his car, the _sun_. I watched wordlessly as the god disappeared with a flash of light, two distinct voices audible from inside the Hermes cabin. All of the campers and I crowded near the door, trying to desperately hear what was going on.

"You left me to die with her!"

"I didn't know things got so bad, sunshine!"

"**Don't call me that**!"One of the cabin windows shattered, a gust of fire spurting out of it before dying down. "Aw, man. I hope she didn't scorch my stuff." I heard one of the Hermes kids whine.

"Look, I'm sorry! I promise I can make it up to you! I can be the best father in the world!"

"Shut up and go away! The local hot dog vendor was a better father than you ever were!"

It got completely silent for a good moment with only the sound of the wind whistling. Of course, we were all surprised when the door to the Hermes cabin opened, the Greek god of the sun walking out with his daughter slung over his shoulder, thrashing around like an animal as he dragged her to his car.

"Hey Perc, I need my keys back." He grinned to me, as if nothing was going on. I handed them to him without a word, still befuddled as he got into his Maserati, setting Laura down in the passenger seat. I could tell she was about to hop out when a couple dozen seatbelts materialized out of nowhere to strap her down.

With a wave and a smile to the rest of his kids, Apollo drove off as if nothings had ever happened.


	9. Laura: I Chat About Mythology

Laura

**I Chat About Mythology with the God of the Sun**

I sat silently as the man-no, _god_- -that I now knew was Apollo continued to drive down the Virginian countryside, rock music playing on the radio. I refused to look at him, choosing to look out the window instead.

"Come on, sunshine. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked casually, as if talking to a small child. I finally decided he deserved an answer as I turned to him with a stone-cold expression. "Do you think I even _care_ that you're a god? Not only did I grow up without a father, but I lived with a mother who absolutely hated me. As far as I'm concerned, you might as well not even exist." I turned my back to him once more when I was finished.

The Greek god of the sun was silent for a moment. "Did you know this car is actually the sun?" He asked suddenly, causing me to look at him with a critical expression. "_No_, it's _a car_. The sun is an enormous ball of gas in space. Besides, if this was the sun, we'd be dead and blind."

Apollo only laughed at my answer. "You've been hitting too many books, sunshine. Besides, I have it on a low setting. That's why it has such a killer shine."

The blonde laughed for a moment, but stopped abruptly. "Hey, what do you mean you 'lived' with your mom?" He turned to me, letting go of the wheel. I was about to say something, but the car seemed to drive itself. Then again, why should I care if it gets wrecked anyways?

I gave an irritated sigh. "Like I could live with that crazy bitch. Of course I ran away." I said blankly, as if talking about the weather. "Okay, one, don't talk about your mother that way. She was a great woman." He went silent for a moment. "Apparently only when I was around."

"If she was so fucking wonderful, then why did you leave? Why do you have so many other kids? If you loved her so much then why leave to go mess around with other women?" I turned away from him angrily, crossing my arms in frustration.

Apollo got quiet for a moment at that. "So you lived on the streets?" He finally asked, looking straight ahead at the road instead of me. "Well _technically_ yes. I crashed with a friend for a while, but then that got bad, so..." I let the sentence hang, not really remembering how long I had been living off of broken-in motel rooms and abandoned summer cottages. "I've been living in an apartment recently, though; a pretty shitty one."I added with a frown.

"I'm sorry, kid. I really am." The god of the sun looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "From now on, I promise I'm going to spoil the Tartarus out of you." He ruffled my hair, but I moved away. "Just take me back to camp." I mumbled, staring out the Maserati's window.

"Gods no! We're gonna hang out if you like it or not!" He said with a big grin, shining teeth as white as clouds. I waved him away dismissively, a lock of his hair catching fire before burning out abruptly. "You can't burn me, sunshine; I helped _invent_ fire. Besides, I'm the god of the sun. You know, sun equals heat, heat equals fire?"

"Annoying sun god equals irritated Laura; irritated Laura equals five fingers across the sun god's face." I shot back, glaring at him threateningly. He only laughed at my comment though. "Feisty! I like that! So where you wanna go, kiddo? Anything special you wanna do?"

"Besides break your nose with my fist again?"

"No hurting daddy, sweetheart. And no going back to camp, either."

"Do you treat all your little infidelity screw ups like this?"

The car breaked suddenly, and I probably would've flown out the windshield if it weren't for the magical seatbelts. When I looked over, Apollo was looking at me with a stern, almost angry expression. "My _children_ are _not_ screw ups, and neither are you." I only smirked at him, crossing my arms as I rolled my eyes. "I hope gods can't get syphilis, since all of you sleep around so much."

There was a rumble in the sky, even though it was a sunny day. "Insult me all you want, but don't drag the rest of the family into this." The sun god warned. "They'll fry you in a heartbeat."

I raised an eyebrow daringly. "I think I'd rather be dead than live this life." I muttered, staring out the window with a serious expression. "Laura, you probably think there isn't a life after death, but there is. Didn't you read about the Underworld when you studied Greek mythology in school?"

"I never finished school, and I never studied your stupid Greek mythology. All it really is about is a bunch of immortals who either get jealous and do something completely horrible and unjustified, or fall in love with a million people, spawning bastard children like the Cyclops, leaving their lovers to die as they move on to the next whore."

Now this time there was a _huge_ rumble, the ground seeming to shake and the road ahead of us cracking up. I noticed the tide of the ocean near where we were driving sped up dramatically, water rushing over the country road we were driving on. "Laura, I said don't! You're gonna piss them off!"

"What do I care? I might as well be dead. And don't you even deny that the whole thing with you did with Marsyas was complete bullshit."

Apollo was about to reply back until a grin spread across his features. "So you _have_ been hittin' the books. That's great, sunshine." He gave a laugh and ruffled my hair before his expression grew a bit irritated. "Secondly, Marsyas was a total dick."

"Oh please. All of you up there in Olympus are fucking shallow. If someone says they're better than you at something, you don't just ignore it; you challenge them or do something completely awful to them! Like, remember that chick who Aphrodite made fall in love with a bear because she didn't want to get married? What a bitch! Women can be happy without having a man!"

I have the feeling the sun god was going to yell at me again until he let out a laugh. "Actually, Aphy is kinda a bitch." He grinned, looking up to the sky. "No offense, sweetheart!"

"Oh, and Athena? That shit she pulled with Arachne was real cute; I fucking _HATE_ spiders."

Apollo laughed again until a sharp ringing noise rang out, causing the god of the sun to pull out his cell phone and flip it open, giving me a brief glance.

"Hey, don't bitch at her! It's not her fault I couldn't raise her right!" He said the moment he answered the phone. "You didn't raise me at all, you hypocritical dick." I mumbled under my breath, receiving a light swat on the back of the head, which really didn't even hurt. "Listen guys, chill out. I wasn't there for her and she's a bit stressed. If you want to be miffed at anyone, be mad at me."

"Since you're on the phone with the gods, tell Hermes I said hi. I don't have anything against him yet."

"Herms, Laura says hi. And Aphrodite, quit threatening her! What, you jealous 'cause I've got a daughter that's _way_ prettier than any of your superficial kids?" I snickered at that comment, probably because it was true. "Laura, Hermes says to behave. And second, he stole from me; be mad at him for that."

"Good. He's my new favorite god. Besides, if it weren't for him, Pan, and Dionysus, we wouldn't even have masturba-"Apollo clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sunshine, you shouldn't even know what that is." I only laughed at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry my little care bear isn't exactly your cup of ambrosia, but try and chill out. Pleeease?" I heard a few voices on the other end of the line. "And if you don't tolerate her, you can all say 'bye bye' to the sun." Apollo added with a laugh, as if he didn't just threaten to doom the planet. And with that, he flipped the phone shut.

I stared at him with a look of irritation, shock, and confusion.

"You really are an evil bastard, you know that?"


End file.
